digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Midnight
Twilight is a mysterious army in Digimon Xros Wars. Members Nene Amano is the General of the black "Twilight" army. V-Jump magazine describes her as "A beautiful girl who leads a mysterious army." She is a mysterious girl who is said to be searching for powerful soldiers for unknown reasons, and uses her Monitamon to spy on the other armies, though she sometimes assists Xros Heart, and eventually joins forces with Blue Flare. She is usually seen carrying a Monimon except when she meets another general. Her Digi-Xros Loader is black. Nene first appears shortly after the defeat of MadLeomon, watching Taiki and his friends with her Monitamon. She is later seen watching Taiki and Kiriha demonstrating their powers. She introduces herself to Team Xros Heart after the final defeat of MadLeomon. She appears to have a great interest in Taiki and playfully calls him "Red". After explaining the purpose of the "Code Crowns" and helping open a portal to the Island Zone, she disappears as quickly as she appeared. She reappears later to compliment Kiriha on his battle, and telling him about Taiki being trapped on the Island Zone and having the DigiMemories. She informs Kiriha of Taiki's predicament with Tactimon and AncientVolcamon. After Xros Heart rescues the Lake Zone, Nene says the power of Xros Heart is too hot for her, and makes the decision to partner with Kiriha Aonuma's Blue Flare. To show him her power, she takes out the black Xros Loader and reloads Sparrowmon. She and Kihira search for the code crown only for Taiki to find it, then they engage Blastmon in battle. She later arrives in the Heaven Zone with her partner, DarkKnightmon, preventing Shoutmon from attacking Lucemon Chaos Mode (Xros Wars). She reveals that she made a deal with the Bagura Army, that Lucemon could take the zone's Code Crown, while she would have access to the dark power hidden within the sky temple. She replies to Xros Heart's dismay by stating that she will take the darkness regardless of any destruction to the Heaven Zone. When Taiki and Kiriha confront her in Deckerdramon's sanctuary, Nene reveals that she is working for DarkKnightmon because something happened to her little brother, Yuu Amano, and DarkKnightmon is the only one who knows how to send the both of them back to the human world. Monimon Monimon is a miniature version of Monitamon that Nene nearly always cradles in her arms. Attacks * , , and are early colloquialisms for the ninja, and are largely distinct from their literal meanings.: Leaps upon the opponent in a group. * : Fires a water pistol from his mouth. * : Instantaneously runs away at high speed. Monitamon The Monitamon are ninja Digimon with monitors for heads that are used by Nene to spy on the other armies. Attacks * : Creates a fireball. * : Attacks with a water pistol. * : Raises a wind. * : Discharges lightning. * Sparrowmon Sparrowmon is a Machine Digimon that serves as part of Nene Amano's Twilight army, one of the group's few members to care for her well-being. SkullKnightmon SkullKnightmon is an unscrupulous Digimon who serves as the brains behind Twilight. DeadlyAxemon DeadlyAxemon is SkullKnightmon's sworn brother, an incredibly strong Digimon that can DigiXros with SkullKnightmon to create a multitude of powerful forms. Attacks *'Air Slicer': Runs between the opponents at the speed of light, who aren't even able to realize it before they're cut down. *'Aqua Regia': Spews a powerful solution that dissolves everything. SkullGreymon DigiXroses SkullKnightmon Big Axe Mode DarkKnightmon DarkKnightmon is a DigiXros of SkullKnightmon and DeadlyAxemon, who have exchanged cups of brotherhood. Although his skills, including the ability to use the "Twin Spear" he wields to thrust, slash, sweep, or throw as the situation calls for, are very advanced, he will use any means to achieve his goals, and sometimes he will even be willing to betray his own comrades. He is an opponent that you don't want to turn into an enemy, if you can help it.[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/nene_03.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: DarkKnightmon] Attacks * Twin Spear * Shoulder Blade * Undead Soldier Notes and References Category:Organizations in Digimon